Just a Flesh Wound
by phoenix303
Summary: Drake and Elena get into a little tussle. Drake ends up getting injured, and Elena has to decide what to do. Takes place during UDF. Please Review
1. Just a Flesh Wound

**Just a Flesh Wound**

Drake's POV

We had been walking for hours. This jungle seemed endless. I looked up ahead, and I finally saw an end to the jungle. There was some kind of ancient building and courtyard up ahead. We continued to walk towards it, when I heard a strange sound.

"Wait up, Elena. I hear something." We stood still for a few moments, and decided to continue on. When we reached the courtyard a loud bang erupted from the building, and I felt a bullet graze my cheek.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted, we ducked behind a bench in the courtyard. A group of three men began to run out of the building shouting, "Get them!" and "Shoot to kill!"

I peeked around the corner and shot one of them in the chest. I then quickly rolled over to a more forward position, using a pillar for protection. I looked over to Elena and gestured for her to follow. I saw one of the men peek out from within the building and shot him in the leg, he fell out of the building from shock.

I turned around and saw a man rounding the corner, gun pointed at me, it was too late-BANG! My eyes shut, but when I didn't feel any pain, I looked up and saw Elena grinning.

I began to walk towards her, however, before I could thank her, I saw another man rounding the corner. I ran towards Elena knocking her down, whilst yelling, "LOOK OUT!"

I felt a sharp pain and looked down and saw blood seeping through my shirt. I quickly turned and shot the man between the eyes. I slowly got up and turned to Elena. When she got up, she took one look at me and yelped in surprise, "Drake! You're bleeding."

"Don't…don't worry about it…just a flesh woun-" I mumbled as I collapsed to the ground, my world going black. I guess this is how it ends.


	2. Who Are You?

**Who Are You?**

Elena's POV

Shit, Drake had been shot. Not only that, but when he had fallen, he had hit his head. Oh God. Okay, calm down Elena, calm down. First things first, check that he's still breathing and that his pulse is steady. I bent down and put my head to his chest, he was breathing. Thank God, and his pulse was steady.

I quickly took off his shirt; I had to locate his wound. It was in his abdomen. I took of one of my tank tops and used it as a makeshift bandage and applied pressure to the wound.

After a few minutes, I realized I had to move him out of this courtyard, we could easily be spotted. I carefully dragged him back into the jungle, making sure not to cause the bleeding to increase. I carefully lay down his head on an upraised mound of dirt. I reached down to check his vitals again, he was doing okay from what I could tell. I sat myself down next to him; I knew this was going to be a long night.

~14 Hours Later~

Drake's POV

I woke up to a searing pain. I began to slowly open my eyes. I attempted to start to sit up, but quickly gave up when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, I let out a groan. Then something began to move. A blonde girl was now looking down on me.

"Drake! You're awake! Thank God! I thought I'd lost you." The blonde said. I contemplated what to say, I'd never seen her before in my life, but she acted like she knew me. Very strange.

"Umm….Who are you?"


	3. I'm Back

**I'm Back**

Elena's POV

What happened? Had he lost his memory? He was shot in the abdomen, not the head. Oh…oh…shit, he hit his head in the fall. Dammit!

"Okay, okay, I'm going to try to explain what happened. You've lost your memory, you were in a gunfight, and a man was about to shoot me, but you jumped in the way and saved me, however, you got hit by the bullet. When you tried to get back up, you hit your head falling down."

"Yeah, sure, but, why are we getting into gunfights?"

"We are on the search for El Dorado." I stated calmly.

"Hahahaha, nice one, a treasure hunt, I'm sure that's true."

"Dammit, this is going to be harder than I thought," I mumbled to myself, "Okay, you'll see what I mean soon enough, anyways, your name is Nathan Drake, Nate for short. My name is Elena Fisher. And don't worry, this'll all work out," I said reassuringly.

Then I heard shouting in the distance. "We've got company." I tossed Drake a gun, "Do you know how to use one of these?" I said wryly, big déjà vu time.

"Yeah…umm…sure I do." He replied in a way that didn't instill any confidence.

The men began to run into the jungle, there were around five of them. I ducked behind a tree, dragging Drake with me. I grabbed the AK-47 from Drake's back and peeked around the corner and gunned down one of the men, and ducked back behind the tree.

Drake began to fire his pistol with surprising accuracy; maybe he still had all the muscle memory. BOOM! I turned around and saw that Drake had thrown a grenade, nailing two guys. Okay, he definitely still had all the muscle memory.

I fired another shot at a guy, then the AK ran out of ammo, and the guy now had a shot one me from his angle. I quickly rolled forward to a different tree, reached into my pocket, pulled out a pistol, and fired out of reflex. The man went down. That should be all of them.

"I think that's all of them Drake, but be careful." I saw Drake peeking out from behind the tree, making sure it was all clear. When we had decided it was all clear, we walked back to our campsite.

"So, umm, nice shooting Mr. Drake. I thought you would've forgotten all of that."

"I was surprised as well, it was like I was firing out of instinct or something. By the way, who's…Sully?"

I gasped and said, "Umm, that's your friend that you work with, but, he died, was killed by other treasure hunters. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Well, that's just great."

Maybe he was beginning to remember things. Maybe I should try to speed it along a bit.

Drake POV

That was weird, I just randomly remembered Sully, I now remembered an entire large portion of what'd I'd been doing. Elena walked over to me with something in her hands.

"Check this out," she said holding up her camera, "Watch it."

I watched the entirety of what she had recorded, and memories began to flood back. Who she was, who I was, where I was. Boomerang, it's all coming back to me. I looked up at Elena, and smirked, "I'm back."

Elena let out a huge sigh of relief, and then looked exhausted. I realized she must not have slept all night, she had been running on adrenaline.

"Okay, lie down Elena; you need to get some rest." She lay down on the ground, and promptly fell asleep. I watched her sleeping form, I never noticed it before, but she was really good-looking. I hope she'll be okay.

I looked back on the past day, and began to think, why had I thrown myself in the way of the bullet? What did I feel for Elena? Well, I had a lot of time to think about these questions while waiting for her to wake.


	4. Cold and Hot

**Cold and Hot**

Elena's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to a worried looking Drake. "What happened?" I asked.

"You pretty much passed out from exhaustion after I got my memory back. You've been asleep for twelve hours." He then gave me his trademark half-smile, and I melted a little, wait, what? Oh God, now I'm falling for him, just great.

I began to shiver; I had forgotten that I had used one of my tank tops to bandage him up.

"Cold?" he asked, when I nodded my head, he scooted over and put his arm around me. I then noticed there was also a fire; he must've started it up while I was sleeping. It didn't give much warmth, since it was so small, but it was better than nothing.

"So, umm, thanks for looking out for me after I had been shot Elena. I appreciate it."

"Well, thanks for looking out for me when I passed out, and thanks for taking that bullet for me that was very, kind of you." I replied.

There was an awkward silence after for a little while, I broke the silence by asking, "Why did you jump in front of me and take the bullet Drake?"

Drake seemed to be thinking for a moment before he replied, "I didn't really think about it, I just did it." For some reason I felt a shot of disappointment run through me, but then he continued, "However, I think it's cause I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Wait, so, lemme get this, you decided that you'd prefer to take a bullet and possibly die instead of me?"

"Uh…yeah, something like that."

"Is there some other reason that would make you not want to have me get hurt so much?" I was reaching here, really hoping for him to say yes.

"Well, umm, I suppose there is." At this point we had both turned towards each other while talking, I hadn't noticed how close to each other we were. His face was just inches away from mine. I began to move towards him, and his lips came crashing down on mine, we entangled in a storm of passion. My lips parted and his tongue entered my mouth. My hands moved up to his hair, and tangled themselves in it. His hands moved down to my waist, pulling me closer. Finally we pulled apart, out of breath, I was blushing heavily. My body felt like it was on fire everywhere he had touched me.

"Nate, that was amazing." I murmured softly.

He put his arm around my waist again and squeezed me up close to him and kissed me again, much more tenderly this time though. I rested my head on his shoulder, and everything felt right in my life.


End file.
